The understanding of digestion and absorption of dietary amino acids is incomplete. This study outlines a series of studies which will investigate the availability and metabolism of amino acids given as an enteral load, either as amino acids per se or as intact protein. This protocol addresses metabolic issues with clinical consequences regarding nutrition and the use of amino acid supplements.